User blog:Cheese Lord/Fishman Island Arc Fight Predictions
Hey, I recently just wrote my user page, and I got an idea after I wrote something - who should fight who on Fishman Island? Since it's Oda were talking about, I'm sure 50 percent of these will be wrong - but oh well, this is just for the sake of fun: Luffy vs Vander Decken IX AND Hodi Jones - It would be interesting to see Luffy fight the two main antagonists of the arc at once - a feat we have not yet seen. I'm guessing that Hodi and Vander are about the same strength as Arlong without the Energy Steroids (but Vander looks a tad stronger), so I'm guessing they will use loads of the Drugs and give Luffy extreme difficulty defeating them (though, of course, Luffy will still win, just with said difficulty level). Zoro vs Ikaros Muhhi - What better Zoro opponent is there to fight an 8 armed beast? You see, the two will start out fighting normally, until Muhhi gains the upper hand. Since Muhhi has 8 arms, Zoro will be forced to use Asura - this will be interesting (considering the fight even happens). This will probably also be the second longest fight, next to the main event (Luffy vs VD and HJ), of course. Nami vs...A female Jones crew member? - I'm guessing this isn't the case, considering we've pretty much seen all of Hodi's crew as of now. However, she may fight a Flying Pirates member as we haven't seen as much of them as the New Fishman Pirates. Usopp vs. Hammond - I don't know if any one else has considered this, but Hammond looks a tad like a sniper. Plus, Usopp should be about evenly matched as him, considering this takes place after the time skip and Usopp has grown in strength. Sanji vs. Zeo - Zeo looks like that type of martial artists guy who Sanji would fight on par with. Also, he looks very serious, and we haven't seen Sanji fight one on with a serious character except for Gin and maybe Pearl. Chopper vs. Daruma - Two small characters, one big fight. Daruma seems alot similar to Chopper - there both very animal-like, and look childish. I'm guessing Daruma will either pass out from exhaustion of consuming too many Energy Steroids, or being defeated by a new attack from Chopper. I also believe this will be a relatively short fight - not surpassing an episode or even chapter in length. For Robin, see Nami's fight. Franky vs. Dosun - A powerhouse battle, nuff said. Plus, a hammerhead shark seems fitting to fight Franky with. I also don't think this one will be two long either, probably Franky vs Fukurou in length. Brook vs. Hyouzou - These two are definately the "weaker but still strong swordsman" of their respective crews, so why not? Plus we didn't see much of Brook's post timeskip abilities, even in the Ammo Knights fight (which was short). So, I hope you enjoyed! Did you agree with my predictions? Disagree? Post comments, and your predictions too! Category:Blog posts